The prior art is replete with various apparatus configured to work with garment hangers for display purposes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,911 and 2,710,489 exemplify such constructions. Prior art UK Patent 18,030 discloses a hat hanger secured to a wall with a linking mechanism remote from the other side of the wall.